


Sing, Sweet Nightingale

by NEStar



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreams of the robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing, Sweet Nightingale

She dreams of the robin.

The dream is always the same; it starts with the robin on the wall, just like the first time she saw him. He hops along, stopping to rest on a bare tree branch. But as the wind begins to move the ivy away there is no door, no garden, just a large muddy field.

Dickon has been gone for six months – his sixteenth birthday bringing him the gift of a uniform and a ticket to the front – and every night she dreams of the robin.

She doesn't know what she'll do if the dream stops.


End file.
